


Last Breath

by socksisgone



Category: Dream SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Death, Drowning, Emotional Manipulation, Exile, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Manipulation, TommyInnit's Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socksisgone/pseuds/socksisgone
Summary: Tommy escapes from exile and he has to take a boat to get back to L'Manburg, but the water gets rough.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Last Breath

Fluorescent rays of sunlight accented the cobalt water. The boat's young shadows caressed the wooden dock, lining withered driftwood, chipping paint and other materials. Gold and yellow stroked the sand, making glass and stone gleam and obnoxiously stand out. 

Fossilized rock rippled beneath the water's surface, millions of years of history tossed into the ocean without a care in the world. 

An indolent, subtle smile wiped across his face, opulent skin melting under the sun's touch. His diminutive freckles lay over the bridge of his nose, ebony specks resting under the blued bags under thick eyelashes and mental scars of destruction and manipulation. Piercing beams reflected off of the petite strands of his hair, the ones that swept just in front of his eyes, bouncing against his forehead. No wilderness surrounded him as the boat glided along silky water. The world greeted Tommy in open arms, he was free. Ubiquitous thoughts ravished his mind, eating him alive. Despite him being in a warm atmosphere, a toothy smile resting on his face as he escaped the cacophony of hatred and pain, Tommy couldn't help but let his mind wander; let it swarm with negative thoughts. 

Beautiful waters can change to slaughtering ones, and contented skies can transform to melancholy clouds. Ecstatic laughter can turn into manic, vitriolic cries. And optimistic thoughts, can turn into vulgar ideas. 

Slowly, Tommy began to take in the scenery, his focus began to pry off of songbirds and their tune, vehement noise cascaded around the ocean, disturbing petulant sea creatures, their tropical colours flooding the water's body. 

The wind placed stolen kisses on his face, pulling his hair back and tugging on it like loosened strings. It flew through the small buttercup he had been given by Tubbo, hours before he was released from the never-ending pain Dream caused him. He had placed it on his left ear just before he left, the wind plucking it from his skin and laying it peacefully on a bed of salty tears. It slowly sunk down, gathering speed until it was in the depths of the ocean, nowhere to be seen. He watched intently, mesmerised by the amount of gratefulness it had. Frozen eyes stared immensely at the spot where it sank. His pale fingers dipped into the water to grab it, but to no avail, it was long gone, just like his past life, he hoped. 

Instantaneously, a plethora of vivid emotion clouded over him, flooding his mind with the past memories of Logstedshire, how Dream blew it up, how he prevented his loved ones from visiting, how he was pulled from his life by Dream in a snap of his fingers. Nefarious clouds pulsed in front of him, appearing as dark splotches of black and white, his eyes clogged up with misty tears, and fogged up his vision. Tommy lurched out, slender fingers attempting to grab anything, anything at all in attempt to keep him stable. His feeble body collided with the splitting water, the white t-shirt turned transparent, red sleeves bleeding into the ocean. Tommy’s dirty trousers pulled his weak state down, and his sandy hair began to rise up, flowing past his cheek bones and losing gravity. Attempting to breathe, he began to choke and splutter. His breathing ability was abruptly cut off, and he was drowning.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing, I hope you enjoyed!  
> My Twitter is @/socksisgone :)  
> It is supposed to be quite short  
> Feedback comments are so appreciated!


End file.
